Yes Master
by Jewelz0986
Summary: For Draco's 18th Birthday.. he gets a present and her name is Sadie.. follow Draco and Sadie a girl raised by houseelfs through a messy.smutty. and plain weird relationshup... but it is Draco After all.. Suck at summeries but give it a chance... PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Master.**

©y©§ 

_**~Disclaimer Alert… I mashedtatorz.. don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.. **_

_**I just fuck around in her already created world… ): Tragic I know…~**_

It was my 18th Birthday, The war was over. Utterly and completely over. Thanks to my parents money everything was fine and my father was out of Azkaban and my mother and father and I are free to lead happy normal lives… YEAH RIGHT!

The house was decorated according to my birthday. Green and Silver my normal birthday colors, Goyal Blaise and Markus and all his other 'non-arrested' friends who managed to stay out of Azkaban whether it was there charisma like Blaise or there daddies money like himself, were coming to his birthday party. Overall he lucked out pretty well.

"The party guest are here, Master Malfoy." The little house-elf said bowing.

He immediately apparated down the stairs, ready to welcome his guest.

Blaise Zabini, Markus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, and the rest of the Slytherins that weren't in Azkaban, 'the expectable ones anyways' 

The party was in full swing when Blaise showed up with a tiny Egyptian girl with no shirt just a thick Dragons Teeth necklace covering the party guests from this young girls bosom, and a small golden cloth, She was very beautiful.

"Well Blaise. Whose you're guest?" I asked taking her hand and kissing it,

"This is Dalji," Blaise said smirking over at me. "My most recent… gift… kind of like a condolence gift from my latest stepfather… for having to repeat my 7th year." 

"How much did she cost?" he said eying the African girl up and down. 

"More then you get for a allowance my good man." He said whispering something into the slaves ear , she nodded and ran of and returned almost instantly with a cup of punch in hand.

"Thanks love," Blaise muttered gulping down,

"You're most welcome, Master Zabini." She said looking Blaise in the eyes.

I was getting furious! How dare he try to 'outdo' me on my own bloody birthday…. Slimy little wanker. 

I passed by Pansy she was wearing a hideous pink puffy thing… but her boobs looked good… I'll give her that… I might let her suck me of later too. 

` My parents always did hate Pansy… even though I told them a million times she was just a whore… I was a man now.. I had needs and she was the easiest thing to fill them.. 

The party lasted all night it was nearly midnight before my died down enough I was just about to invite Pansy to my room when my father came up behind me. "Son, before you invite anyone over for the night… I have a birthday gift for you that might need some attention tonight." He said with a cock smirk while ushering Pansy out of the house murmuring compliments of her beauty and fine 'gown'.

"Where's my gift.. Or were you just trying to get rid of Parkinson?" I asked curiously. I wondering what I could have gotten… except maybe some broomstick polish… for my brand-new King Firebolt 4000. 

"Follow me." My father said, walking up the stairs and heading towards my wing. Pictures of me were everywhere, different ages and different points in my life… all that brought me to this day, My 18th Birthday. 

I was following him into one of the 'supply closets' It held basic potion supplies broomstick polish a few cleaning kits…. ' I wonder what he's up too.'

"Here we are, Draco" Father said, 

"A closet." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Open the door, Draco." He pressed smirking,

I opened the door, except it wasn't my supply closet, not anymore anyways. It looked like the house-elf's 'quarters' in the dungeon… a small matt on the floor with a thin pillow and one of the linen blankets… On that match was a girl… her face was covered in dirt and her hair was tangle ridden… she was wearing rags and looked like a mess… but underneath it she was beautiful, for that I was sure.

"Happy Birthday Draco." My father said, eying the girl curiously like a rat in a cage. "She isn't the most beautiful.. But she is a virgin and new owned before.. that's good in a slave." He said exaggerating the word, slave.

She was so tiny… hardly anything on her her breast were hardly ample and her rump was hardly 'voluptuous' she was just a plain girl.. Probably only 15 years old.

"She cleans well… I'm sure." He said eyeing her.

"I'm sure." I told my father staring at the girl again… she looked pretty cute… this might actually be kind of fun.. After she showers first of course. 

"What's you're name girl." I asked smirking at my latest toy.. I'm sure she'll clean up well she was a little petite for my usual standard I prefer a little more curve in a woman but I'm sure she'll be just as delectable or more.. Then Zabini's little pet.

"Father, Leave me alone to talk to our new employee." He said smirking at his father, His father smirked back leaving me to my fun.. And believe me she was going to be fun, maybe a shower, then some time in my bed. Sounds fun to me.. Let her warm up to me a bit… don't want to make it to terrible… she wont respond to anything I do to her if she's terrified… but that might be fun… I could feel the smirk on my face becoming bigger.. This was a decent birthday.

**Don't forget to review… I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Their may be smut in the next chapter.. **

**(who knows.?!?!? Except me of course.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**~Disclaimer Alert- I Don't own Harry Potter get of my dick back, man.~**

My new little treasure.. hasn't spoken sense I asked her name.. It seemed odd. But then again she was raised by bloody house-elf's.. Which is a shame… I'm sure she would have been a delectable witch…Except she was rather skinny.. I was sort of hoping … If I ever did get a slave like my father or Zabini or Flint.. That she would more….. Voluptuous.. I liked tits and I liked a nice round arse… she was scarcely more then skin and bones.. Tragic… But I'm sure she'll clean up fine.

I grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her into my master bathroom. The shining tiles were sparkling.. Gold Platted Tiles. All made with handcrafted designs in each one.. Very pricey.. And my little trinket seemed rather focused on them. I was done with her examining the bathroom.. She should be showering and getting ready for a long night with me.

"Time for a shower!" I told her pulling on the itchy sack she was wearing.. It was rather easy to take of… It reminded me of the sack house-elf's wear… to cover there… Private area's.

After a moment of trying to get the bloody thing over her head. She backed up a few inches and took it of herself.. Her body was rather extraordinary.. Petite… but delectable.. And if the grime from her shabby living conditions were gone.. She'd be almost perfect.

"Get in the shower." I told her. She walked silently into to the shower. And waited perfectly still.

I hurriedly removed my clothes until I was down to my boxers. I approached the shower cautiously, afraid she'd run but the look on her face wasn't what I expected.. It was like a lamb surrendering to her fate..

I turned the shower on to a nice warm temperature letting her get used to the warmth on her bare body. Her eyes were now closed as she let the water pour down on her.

I watched her carefully paying attention to each curve on her… she was beautiful her body was glistening from the water.. I had to touch her. NOW!

I tore my boxers off and stepped behind my slave. Slowly rubbing the pomegranate soap onto her back, her body went rigid she wasn't moving in the slightest it wasn't almost like she was trying not to breath.

" relax." I whispered in her ear. I saw her jump slightly.. She was far too nervous for my liking.

She did as I asked though her body went limp. Allowing my full access to her back, stomach, I moved up from washing her stomach to move to her breast she was surprised and jumped slightly making a tiny squeaking noise that came from the back of her throat.

Her breast were small but perfection, her nipples were erect probably from the pressure from the shower… or maybe she likes me more then she's letting on.. And that's not much.. She hasn't said a damn thing. It was mystifying me. She was so quiet like a tiny mouse trying to be small and not seen.. She would have to learn to never hide me him.. And I have the perfect way for her learn that. I put my hand between her legs rubbing her center she still didn't make a noise.. No matter how fast I went. I knew she had to be enjoying it.. She was dripping wet… I slowly snuck my finger into her entrance slowly moving in and out . It wasn't long before her sweet pussy was clenching around my finger. She was so tight.

"You're so tight kitten," I murmured in her ear panting slightly.

I was so hard and aching to be inside of her.

"Master… What's___ oh god__" She squeaked out as her pussy clenched around my finger, her juices covering my fingers. I licked her cum of my fingers tasting my new delicious slave.

"You're delicious," I muttered in her ear before giving her bum a hard SLAP! Before I slipped out of the shower leaving her alone, looking pretty confused and she looked a little___ ashamed.

"Get dressed in the clothes I left on the sink, Then meet me in my room." I said before leaving the bathroom and before going into my room for some well deserved…. TLC from my newest toy.

**Reviews , Reviews, Reviews I love umm!**


End file.
